Careful What You Wish For part 1
by MiyukiM15
Summary: Sorry for the irregular chapter length The homunculi have died and got what they wished for, but not in the way they wanted. This is due to them taking a part of Truths power when they died. Truth wants it back. He sends those who had committed the taboo to retrieve them. TRIGGER WARNING Please leave a comment
1. Chapter 1

Edward looked down at Alphonse, who was now dead. _He had transmuted himself in order to get my arm back...in order to defeat Father...so that we could win...was this really the only way?!_ Hohenheim had offered himself as a sacrifice to bring back Alphonse, but he refused. _No more lives are going to be lost._ Edward knew what he could pay to bring his brother back This could be one of the biggest sacrifices he would ever make. Ignoring May's sobs and the protesting shouts of nearby soldiers, Edward began to draw the array with grim determination. _Al sacrificed himself for me, it has to be me alone doing this._ He sighed, closing his eyes and slamming his hands onto the circle, the noise around him disappearing almost instantly.

When Edward opened his eyes again, he saw the whiteness of Truth's domain, then of course Truth himself. He smirked at Edward from across the "room," sitting down with one hand on his knee. He looked even more amused than usual.

"So, what do you have to pay me? I already know what you want, you made that quite clear last time you were here," Truth said, grinning maniacally. His voice held a teasing tone.

Before Edward could answer, Alphonse came stumbling out from behind Truth, materializing from the air. Alphonse immediately ran towards Edward, who embraced him tightly. _I'm...I'm really going to get him back!_

"So, Edward, what are you going to pay me with?" Truth asked, standing and walking over to them. It stopped ten feet from them, but the two still took a step back.

"This thing, I don't need it anymore" Edward said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder pointing at his gate confidently. _I don't need alchemy, and what I've developed on it ought to be enough for Al. Truth can't deny the alchemy has been used well._

"Oh? You think you can just give that away?" Truth asked, grinning even wider, watching the blood drain from Edward's face. "You have forgotten human, that all gates are mine," Truth said, his tone still jovial. "So, I'll ask again, what do you have to pay me with, for your brother's life?"

 _I failed_. Edward had thought this would work— that he could save Al and that their pain would be over. He had thought wrong _. I don't know what to do, this was supposed to work!_

"B-but it's my alchemy... My gift that I built on! It's mine to give away!" Edward screamed, stepping in front of Al, "I'm taking Al with can't stop us! We're leaving together, _alive_!"

" _Brother_ , calm down, _please_... don't anger him!" Alphonse said, grabbing the edge of Edward's shirt, holding him back. He looked ready to attack the Truth. "You'll only make it worse— _please,_ calm down and think this through! There's gotta be something we can do! Anything... _anything you want! Just take it_!" Al cried, his fingers digging into the torn cloth.

"Take back my arm! Take it back," Edward shouted desperately, Take my leg! All my limbs! Take whatever you want! Anything! I don't care! But please— let me and Al leave here alive!" He screamed, a sob breaking out from him as he fell to his knees. "Please….after all we have been through, after all we have done, it can't end like this, please, it can't end like this," Edward begged, turning and clutching Al to him.

"Actually, there is something you can do," Truth said, it's tone a little less jovial."Something the lot of you can do."

Truth stood waving its hand forcing two more doors to appear. They slowly opened, Edward and Alphonse only able to see the darkness within them... Suddenly, Izumi and Mustang were thrown out of the gates, landing in a heap on the ground. Izumi looked both outraged and terrified at the same time,trying to figure out what had happened. Mustang slowly started reaching around him, trying to find something to steady him. He began to ask where he was.

"Edward... Alphonse!" Izumi shouted, running over to them She crouched down looking at their distraught faces.. "Are you two alright? What's going on?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"We...we're in-" Edward whispered swallowing thickly as his teacher's face transformed into disapproval. He shook as he looked up at her as fire begin to burn in her eyes.

"What have you dragged us into now?!" She roared, looming above them. Both of the Elric's sat shaking as they held each other in fear.

Al took a shaky breath then pointed up at the Truth, who gave a them a cheshire grin from where it suddenly sat on top the gate. Izumi turned to looked at it then scowled. "You! What have you brought us here for? What's going on?!" Izumi shouted,demanding answers.

"What is going on? What's happening? !" Mustang shouted, unable to see any of the events, only hear Izumi's yells. "Where am I...Hawkeye? Why is it quiet here?" Mustang asked, his face screwed in concentration. He held his hand outstretched in front of him ready to fight. "We aren't in the field, I don't smell the gun smoke and blood... Izumi, are you there? Where are we?"

"We appear to be in Truth's domain, for some unexplained reason," Izumi said, walking over to him and lowering his hand. "Don't attack,Mustang, it will only end badly for you," she snapped, aiming a glare at Truth, "So demon, why are we here? Why did you rip us from the field? Had to throw in some of your own mess, too?" She asked.

"I want you to do a task for me, something that I cannot,unfortunately, do myself. However, the four of you can and will," It said, walking around them in a predatory manner.

"Why should we help you?After,everything you've done to us, you think we would want to help you?" Mustang spat, looking towards the sound of Truth's voice. He was unaware of the silent footsteps as it stalked closer to his back. "I have done nothing to you that you did not bring on yourself," Truth said, waving it hand in a flippant motion. "It is called equivalent exchange after all, you're the ones, who as you say, _asked for it._ "

"I did not be asked to be pinned to the ground by Pride, and have _that_ circle activated without my consent! _You_ took my eye sight. I was not the one who committed the transmutation... He was!" Mustang screamed, but it was at Izumi, who looked as if she'd beat him for it.

"The homunculus,Pride, is unable to perform a transmutation. Only an alchemist can. Therefore, you are guilty,Truth said, coming up beside Mustang. "I'm not here to hear your excuses You are the ones who have taken more and survived." I want the four of you to do something for me.

"Who's going to die soon?" Izumi demanded "all of us here committed human transmutation, whether we liked it not, who did you leave out and why are we so important for That? Are you planning to take over the word as well?" She demanded.

"Hohenheim," Edward said hoarsely. "He's the only one who was there when Father performed his human transmutation."

"That's correct, Edward Elric" Truth said, it grin returning to its ear splitting form "His death will be right in front of your mother's grave very soon-" It said turning to face them all,"but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you do this task for me. Perhaps, I'll restore your bodies. After all, I need you in peak condition to do my task. Maybe... I'll even let you all go back to your world, _eventually."_

Truth waved its hand over Mustang, restoring his vision. Mustang brought his hands up to his face, moving his fingers rapidly, examining his gloves, then looking at the rest of them.. Next, Truth waved its hand over Izumi, causing her to look down at her abdomen in shock and awe as her insides were restored.

Truth grinned,even wider, at Ed waving its hand over the boy. Edward screamed as his automail began to tear at the seams, being pushed out by a reforming leg. He could feel every fire weaving itself together. His arm was on fire as it inflated with muscle, strengthening rapidly.

Last was Alphonse,who would need a whole make-over. His immune system was strengthened; his digestive system developed into a mature healthy one; his body developed into a muscular build. At the same time, a layer of fat was added to his face making him appear healthy and young. Finally, a fresh hair-cut took the place of his mangled hair. His scream though, ruined the healing. His whole body was in agony. (basically as he was at the end of the anime)

"All of this, you can have you do this task" Truth said, letting them admire their restored bodies. "And as a bonus, I'll even return you not long after the battle."

"How do we know we wouldn't be restored on our own, without your help? Alphonse could have recovered with therapy and Marcoh could restore myself and Ms. Curtis, " Mustang shot back, glaring at the creature.

"Hmmmm... let's see," Truth said, pretending to ponder, it's hand in it chin and mouth pursed. "Mustang, you are right on your account. Marcoh would have restored your sight, with the help of a philosopher's stone. My... my... and wouldn't dare tell the Elric brothers what you had done. You also had it restore Havoc' s legs."

Both of the boys glared at Mustang who refused to look at them. It hadn't happened yet, so why were they so mad at him?

"Now let's see, Izumi poor girl, you never went and got any help. While your husband was out getting supplies, you began to throw up blood while taking a bath. Not only that, you body would not follow your commands as it was panicking from the blood loss and act of puking. You slipped on the tub, adding shock to your body as you began to drown in a mixture of blood and water. Your body was in too much shock from blood loss to react to the drowning, and you were already low on air from the throwing up blood thing, so really, it didn't take too long for you to drown, and inch from the surface. Your husband, your poor Sig, had quite the shock of his life when he came home and found you. And sadly for you, and the meat shop, it was the last shock he ever had" Truth said, sounding like it merely just got done telling a funny story, with a cheese eating grin to top it off.

Izumi was as pale as ghost, as where the others. That was a fairly gruesome story, and it would have come to pass.

"Now let's see, Edward. You wouldn't be getting the happy ending you thought you were. Let's give you the good news first. Just to lighten up the mood up, a bit," Truth said, giggling. Edward gulped, not liking this at all. " You marry Winry, the automail goddess of your dreams," Truth said, watching Edward unintentionally allow a small smile grace his face. "You have two children with her, a boy and a girl. You love them to bits, just like Hughes. Ahh— Alphonse, we can't forget about you or can we? Poor, poor Alphonse was in the hospital during all that time," it said, grinning as Alphonse went pale.

"You see, Alphonse had no immune system to speak of—a barely functioning body. He could barely swallow a spoonful of oatmeal or he would be spewing his guts on the floor. Of course, sickness took a hold of him, putting him in a near death like state. With very little food and water going in, and Alphonse unable to hold down medication, he was getting worse by the day. Desperate, Edward forces Alphonse to swallow food and medicine. Even after his poor little brother would though it back up and beg him to stop forcing him to eat it all. All the throwing up ruptures his stomach, making him suffer from internal bleeding. And Edward, not heeding his pleads, continues to force the food down his throat , making the hole bigger and bigger, forcing more items where they do not belong. Alphonse died soon after, Edward was arrested for murder. He was sent to a mental hospital losing his mind after murdering Alphonse. His children left without a father."

The brothers looked as pale as ghosts. Edward looked like he was ready to throw up himself as Alphonse looked ready to faint.

"Not quite the happy ending, now is it?" Truth asked, sitting down in front of them. . "I can change all that however, you can change it. Mustang can have his sight and will never have to use a philosopher's stone on himself. Izumi will never have to die, an inch away from breath. She can even have children with Sig. And Edward will never have to kill Alphonse, leaving his two young children fatherless."

"I'll do your task," Edward said, getting his demeanour back and stepping forward. "I'll do it. So, none of what you said will happen."

Alphonse nodded. "I'll do your task. To prevent that future from happening."

"I'll do , Sig and I can have the children— we have always wanted," Izumi said, stepping forward. They turned to look at Mustang, who had the least to lose.

"I'll do it because it's right. I won't promise that I won't use the stone to heal Havoc. But, at least, I won't have to use it on myself," Mustang, stepping forward.

"Good, I didn't have force you. That's always a plus!" Truth said cheering, crossing it's feet and grabbing it's ankles. They all glared at him for that.

"Now let's see, I'll have to explain to you what exactly the task is, don't I?" Truth asked, getting a chorus of "yes" and "Don't you think?" back. "The task is to hunt down the Homunculi, excluding Father."

"Do you think we're idiots?" Mustang spat."They're dead! All of them! Unless you want us to hunt down their ashes, which is impossible. There's nothing more that can be done!"

"They're dead in your world, Mustang. However, they are very much alive in another world. Living very different lives, as we speak," Truth said, put his grin seemed to die down. "And they should be dead."

"WHAT do you mean, they should be dead?" Izumi asked, her eyes narrowed. "Don't you control what ever happens in this domain? Why can't you go get them yourself?" She asked, crossing her arms..

"The Homunculi weren't mine. Father created them. They're entirely apart from me. Each creature had a piece of me to come into existence, a gate of their own. The homunculi were created apart from me, which is why they could not perform alchemy. They did not have the part they needed to do so. However, in death, those parts are returned to me, then I transfer then to another life. The opposite happened with the homunculi. Their souls took parts of me, bigger than I would have felt comfortable to giving , yearning for the things that the others had, and went into the new world. The new world however, does not have the same laws as yours. Having a piece of me doesn't mean they can do alchemy, in fact, none in that world can do it at all. But those pieces that they tore off, the affect their lives and they affect me by being absent" Truth said, looking at the each of them. They appeared to be somewhat shocked.

"How are _we_ supposed to find them in this new world? They could be anywhere. We wouldn't be able to find them; unless, they were doing some act of mass then, how would we get them? If alchemy doesn't exist, how are we to trap them and get back?" Izumi asked, glaring at the Truth. He appeared to already be trying to make this difficult for them.

"I will give you ways to find them. I am not as cruel as you think I least, for the moment," Truth said, giving out a little snicker, then lifting his hands and holding them out towards them. When he opened his hands, several small pendants were in them. Seven to be exact, each containing a philosopher's stone.

"With this, you can track down the homunculi individually. Each of them will act as a compass, enabling you to find them quickly. The stones will pull you in the direction of the homunculus. The closer you are to one, the harder the pendant will pull. When the pendant touches one of the homunculi, it will meld into them, restoring their memories. It will not however, give them their powers back," Truth said, allowing them to pick up the necklaces. "Now, any questions?"

"Yeah, how do we get back?" Mustang asked, crossing his arms and glaring. "Do we tie them up and hold them up to the sky saying here you go?"

Truth laughed, looking over to Mustang. "I'm breaking the rules of that world for you, can't you tell? You will get one transmutation, only one. You have to draw out the circle and be inside of it, a human transmutation one that is. That's your ticket home, and you can't leave until you have all of them." Truth said..

Izumi scowled at the floor, Edward and Alphonse looked at each other then at the Truth. Mustang was pointedly staring past Truth.

A huge door appeared behind Truth, similar to theirs but much larger, and some type of power coming from it. It opened up slowly, revealing the black darkness before hands shot out of it, grabbing onto them, slowly dragging them inside. The descent into the darkness was slow and agonizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg hummed as he rode on the back of the dump truck, enjoying the cool air. It might have been better if that cool air wasn't trailing the garbage smell with it. The truck came to an abrupt stop, almost throwing him off, with only his tight grip on the bars keeping him on. He jumped off, automatically heading to get the cans when he noticed with more than a little confusion that there wasn't any trash set out. Greg frowned and walked to the front of the truck, about to ask the driver what the hold up was when he noticed four people lying in the street in strange clothing.

He walked over to them warily, not sure if it was a prank. Crouching down next to them, he saw that they were unconscious. Greg shouted for the driver to call the hospital, as be began to rapidly shake a blond haired boy's shoulder, trying to get the long-haired teen to wake up. The boy began to moan, groggy and confused, and ask if he could sleep just a little bit longer.

Greg grinned and turned the boy over in his back, amused. The blond had drool leaking out of his mouth at an impressive pace. He sighed and looked over to the other people, and noticed the black-haired woman starting to stir. He quickly went over to the woman, helping her sit up. Next thing Greg knew, he was on the ground with the woman holding his arm painfully behind his back.

"Ow ow ow! What the heck lady? I was trying to help you!" Greg shouted then yelped as she pulled on it harder. "What's the big deal?!"

"Stop shouting, Homunculus! Tell us where the rest of your kind are," Izumi hissed, as Edward finally woke up and worked on getting Alphonse up at well. Mustang sat up, rubbing his head as the men on the dump truck were now calling the police.

The necklace around Mustang's neck was pulling towards Greed, and hard enough to choke him. He quickly snatched it off his neck and watched it fly over to the man pinned under Izumi, and melt into his skin.

Greg had been struggling against Izumi's grip, but went slack when the pendant touched his skin, putting his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut as it disappeared and Greed's memories flooded his mind. The sudden onslaught of memories caused a great amount of pain, causing him to scream unwillingly. Izumi let go of him out in shock, thinking she seriously hurt him.

Everything he was, everything he had done, came flooding to him at once, as if a waterfall had broken through a dam. All his friends- dead!- all his siblings, dead and worst of all, he was dead. Well, not right- but he had died. Guilt rushed into his body over murders he committed for Father, early on in his life, and guilt for doing once more towards the end of it. Greg, however, felt proud about what he had done in his last years of being Greed, helping out Edward and the rest if the humans out, to defeat the man who wanted to become a god.  
But now, it left him confused. Was he Greed or Greg? His most recent memories, the ones from this life, were on the surface. However, when he passed that barrier and remembered being Greed, there was hundreds of years of memories down below. The sheer amount of memories he had as Greed beat his current memories by thousands. Where did that leave Greg?

Those people on the road! He knew them. Or at least, he used to know them. But there was one thing he was certain, from both Greed and Greg, and that was that those people- Edward, Alphonse, Mustang and Izumi- should not be here.

"What the heck are you four doing here?" He hissed, standing up and looking at them. He noted how some of the pendants seem to be floating, in different directions. Hadn't one of those come flying at him? In the moment, he had thought that Mustang had been throwing a rock at him. But that made no sense considering the excruciating pain he had gone through when it had touched his skin, and it didn't explain how whatever Mustang had done had triggered his memories as Greed to be returned to him.

"Well, actually, we're here for you," Edward said, rising unsteadily to his feet and dusting off his clothes. "But not just you, your siblings as well. We were sent here by Truth to come find you guys."

"Come and find us? Why the heck would you do that?" Greed groused, crossing his arms and glaring at them. "I know they weren't the nicest people but isn't it a little crazy to come and seek revenge on them after they are dead?"

"No no no, it's not revenge!" Alphonse said quickly, clambering to his feet. "It's for truth, your souls took something of his after your death, because you didn't have it when you were alive, so that why you are at where you are now, he wants the pieces back, that's all"  
"If that ...piece, or whatever, that we took is the reason I'm alive, what makes you think i'm just going to give it up? I know we're friends and all that, but I'm not dying again cause Truth said so." Greed said, glaring harder.

"Calm down homunculus, we never said it would kill you. You're already alive so he's just going to take it back, simple as that" Mustang snapped.

"And what makes you think I know where any of my siblings are or why this was a good idea for you to sleep on the road?" He countered. "If I'm having doubts and don't want to do this, what makes you think people who hate your guts are going to simply let you do what you want with them?" He asked. "None of you thought this though, did you?"

Izumi glared at him "Listen here, homunculus, I will knock out every single one of you and throw you in a barrel until it's time for us to go back. This wasn't our idea to begin with, and we all have things at stake that we can't give up and we aren't going to give up because you and your siblings throw a hissy fit!" By the end, she was shaking with righteous fury, fists clenched at her sides and face screwed up in a scowl.

"Excuse me? A hissy fit? How do you even plan to find them or get around? Stuff them in barrels? Guess what, toots, this world is very different from Amestris, and we play by different rules here." Greed hissed "You think for one second a plan like that is going to work? I don't care what you have at stake, if you try a a plan like that, you'll die here and lose whatever you're fighting for. You don't even have a legitimate plan."

"Yeah, well we're gonna try. It wasn't our decision or our idea, and for all we know when the necklace touched you Truth got his piece back and it leaves you fine. Give us a break, okay?" Ed struggled not to yell as he spoke, gritting his teeth and gesturing widely.  
"if that was the case, Edward, then why do you need to gather us up?" Greed said, eyes narrowed.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, coming closer. It was both police and ambulance sirens. Then men were shouting for him to step away from the lunatic as the police pulled up, guns ready.

"Everyone, put your hands up where we can see them! Garbage man! Get over here, to the truck!" one shouted. Greed sighed and obeyed the cops. It would be better for them to learn the hard way.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other then raised up their hands. Edward glared at Greed's back, as the police came up and handcuffed them. Edward would have face palmed of he could. Mustang began to go one about his he was in the military, and did no wrong and Izumi broke the cuffs, leaving the officers quick startled before tasing her. Alphonse flinched and looked away from the sight.

Jail, as it turned out, was not a very fun place to be. They took "mug shot" and each of them, and out ink on their fingers, making then press it to the paper. However, everyone but Izumi was let go after that. Izumi as she had been "violent" had to stay another few days.

Ed sighed and leaned against the alley wall, this place was full of them, as well as the people who prowled them. "Hey kid, got any money?"

 _Speak of the devil_ Ed thought, looking up to see a rough looking man with some more rough looking people out. Ed shrugged and pulled out his pockets

"Fresh out, sorry man," He began to tuck them back in when a hand grabbed his coat. _Not this again_ Ed mentally groaned. "Look, I wish I had money, I don't have it, please stop trying to start fights with me," Ed said, but sounded more bored than pleading.

"Trying to start? There ain't gonna be one," the guy said, cracking his neck, and drawing a fist back, swinging it towards Ed's face, eyes going wide when he reached up and caught it twisting the hand until it hurt.

"You're right, they're won't be one," Ed said, smirking as he threw the man to ground. Money came flying out of his body. Ed sighed as the man's gang quickly came to avenge their leader. "how many times do I have to beat up you people before you leave me alone?" He asked, throwing the men to the ground, after soundly pounding them.

He heard a sighed as they began to scramble away, looking at Edward in a mixture of hate and fear. "whaaaat? They're the ones asking for it!" Edward whined, turning around to see Alphonse with his lips pursed.

"Yes, but we don't want to end up in jail again," Alphonse said, setting down two plastic bags with food. "Mustang is getting Izumi now. I think he might be posing as her brother or something. And I met Greed again on the street, he might help us, it we don't cause more trouble," Alphonse said, giving Edward a pointed look as he dug through the food. "And thank him for the food."

"I'll thank him I see him and he really starts being useful," Edward mumbled around stuffed cheeks, making Alphonse suddenly gasp.

"Brother! That was supposed to last a day! And we were supposed share it!" Alphonse said, snatching the remaining food out of his hands. "Ed! These were the only sweets we have!"

Edward gave him a 'sorry not sorry' look as he suddenly began to rapidly pale, staring behind Alphonse.

"I see you've been busy," Izumi said sarcastically, as Edward began to cough, choking on the food. "Well, have you? I hope you were out looking for the other homunculi."

"We were uh...more focused on getting food and clothes first…." Alphonse said, avoiding her gaze some, "And um...Greed will come by later….and help us find a real place to stay...if we don't cause trouble…"

"A little arrogant isn't he?" Mustang asked, crossing his arms. "New world, new attitude huh?"

"Well...he probably doesn't wanna ruin what he has here...or go to that jail," Alphonse squeaked.

"You're spot on kid," Greed said, coming up behind Mustang and Izumi. "I ain't risking my whole life again, now, do you want somewhere to stay or not?"

"Somewhere to stay," Edward quickly said, standing up and dusting off. "Do you have a big enough to stay for all of us?"

"It's not mine. It's a shelter for the homeless," Greed said, gesturing for them to follow. "I managed to call a buddy in there and secure you four a room together. Be lucky, you're not the only ones without a home," he said, walking down the sidewalk. Cars roared past, making their clothes whip around. "You'll be expected to help out around the place, volunteer, get a job, the likes, but you guys shouldn't be here long," Greed said, glancing at the pendants. "Keep those hidden."

"...you found us a homeless shelter?" Mustang asked. "Too greedy to share your place? And no, we aren't staying here for long. We don't have the time to volunteer and look for jobs."

"not my rules. At least you get a secure roof and semi nice bed," Greed said, raising his hands up. "And no, you're not going to stay at my place. I don't have the room or the patience to deal with your bull," He shot at Mustang.

Before Mustang could retort, Izumi stomped on his foot. "Will there be food and water there? Or is it just housing?" She asked.

"There'll be food and water, but like I said, they'll expect you to do some type of work, so, you might have to tag team," Greed said, walking around a large building, before knocking on a heavy metal door. A man opened it up, looking at them critically. "This is my stop, John will show you all the ropes and stuff. Thanks again for this man," Greed said, turning to John.

"Yeah, ok, just hurry up and get in here," John snapped, looking around and opening the door wider "come on!"

Edward glanced at Alphonse. He was the first to step inside.


	3. Chapter 3

TRIGGER WARNING

Daddy screamed incoherently at him, throwing him to the ground viciously, "You idiot! I send you to the kitchen for one bloody task and you utterly fail at it! What kind of pathetic excuse of a son are you?! You can't even fetch your father a drink without screwing it up!" the burly, sweaty man descended on Ezekiel again, slamming a foot down onto his abdomen. Ezekiel gave a choked gasp, bile rising into the back of his throat, wheezing and attempting furiously to blink away tears. The man removed his foot, still cursing and glowering, and stormed over to his seat in front of the tv.

"I'm...I'm sorry…." Ezekiel mumbled from floor, "M-my fingers….m sorry…they hurt…"

"You dropped my drink because _your fingers hurt_?" Daddy snarled, getting back up from his seat, stomping back over to a whimpering Ezekiel. He crouched down and snatched up his son's hands, earning a small cry from Ezekiel. He examined his hands with narrowed eyes, fingers a darker shade of purple. "Deal with it boy. You don't have any bones sticking out of them, now, we still have the matter of a perfected drink, wasted by you," Daddy snarled, snatching Ezekiel off the ground.

"Please….I'm sorry," Ezekiel whimpered. _I really didn't mean to drop the beer...I didn't mean to…_

"Sorry isn't going to fix this mess," Daddy snarled in his face, his black beard and snarling mouth filling Ezekiel's vision before he was tossed to the floor, right on top of the broken glass of the beer bottle.

Ezekiel cried out when class pierced his skin, some of forces feel when his daddy kicked him again. "I'm sorry! Please! It hurts!" blood ran down his cheeks and hands, Ezekiel was afraid to open his eyes, and get glass in them as well. _Please stop Daddy._

The alcohol burned his wounds, causing even more pain. Ezekiel cried out again, a foot landing on his head, then liquid running down his face, making it feel like it was on fire. _It's more...it more alcohol. It hurts!_ "Stop please! Ithurtsithurtsithurt! _Daddy please_!" he cried, shaking on the floor, the foot removed from his head. Whimpers escaped from his mouth, his nose stinging from the sharp scent of alcohol, his eyes burning, but his father wasn't kicking him or pinning down. "Daddy…?"

"How many times have I told you, NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!" Daddy roared, then Ezekiel let out a wail when Father yanked him to his knees by this hair, then began to whip his back with belt. "You don't get to tell me to stop! You don't think I don't know it hurts? That's the point!" he roared, dragging him to his feet, and to his room. "I better not hear a peep out of you," Daddy growled, dropping him on the floor, then slamming the door shut. Ezekiel could hear the lock click.

 _It hurts it hurts...I didn't mean too..._ Ezekiel whimpered the floor, stuffing his fist in his mouth. _He can't hear me…_ he bit down, teeth sinking into his knuckles, but he didn't care. It hurt , but not as bad. For some reason, the motion always came, both to muffle himself and a form of comfort. He idly sucked the blood off, also tasting the alcohol. He was too afraid to sit up and aggravate his wound, and blindly search around. _There..really isn't anything..to knock over….i can wipe my eyes... with my blanket...maybe...if i crawl..it won't hurt as much…._ It actually took quite a bit effort to force himself to remove his hand from his mouth, even more so to actually get to his knees. White hot pain raced down his back and legs, and parts of his arms. He stuffed his hand back before he could make a sound loud enough to alert his father. He kept it there as he began an agonizing, slow crawl to what he hoped was the direction of his bed, or rather pallet. His hand landed on something soft, before he snatched it up, rapidly wiping at his eyes. Tears made his vision blurry once he opened them.

Ezekiel rocked on his knees, hiccups beginning to form. He reached out a picked up a small pocket brush combo, shaking as he use the mirror to look at his face. Dried blood covered his face, pieces of glasses stuck out of his face, bruises discolored what little skin he could see. _I'm scared to touch it….but I don't wanna leave it in there…_

Finally, he put down the mirror, crawling onto his pallet and laying down. He twisted so wasn't lying on his back, and tried to put his head down on the side with the least glass. Ezekiel pulled his blanket closer, taking his hand from mouth to hug it to him. He was unable to go completely to sleep due to the pain, but was able to enter a doze, which was broken a few hours later by hand smoothing his hair.

Ezekiel glance up at his Daddy, who was dressed for work. He had his improvised medical kit laid out next to him, sleeves of his white coat rolled up. He pet Ezekiel's head a few more times, before slipping it under the back of his head, and lifting it up. "Drink this," his daddy ordered, looking emotionless as he grabbed a syringe like tube filled with fluid, but meant to give medicine orally. He placed the tip of it in Ezekiel's mouth, releasing it slowly as he began to swallow.

" 'm sorry…" Ezekiel mumbled once the syringe was taken out of his mouth. His daddy merely put his back down on the pillow, and started petting his head again. _I didn't like the medicine but…. I'll take it if he keeps being nice….I don't care what he does...just keep doing this….like...you used to…._ The pain started to dull after a few minutes, until it was almost nonexistent. Ezekiel let go of the blanket once his daddy lifted him up, taking him out of his room to the bathroom. He was set down in the tub, as his father left to retrieve his bag. Ezekiel leaned over the side of the tub, one hand touching ground.

Daddy cut off all his clothes first, tossing the bloodied articles on the floor. Ezekiel made a small sound when his daddy slipped a folded towel under his head, pulled down the shower hose, turning it warm and low. He began to rinse off Ezekiel's face, using a rag to scrub at stubborn spots. Ezekiel watched as he pulled out some tweezers and a brown bottle, after he was finished rinsing his face. He began to remove the glass pieces, setting them on the edge of the tub, and dabbed brown liquid into the wounds. _It doesn't hurt...he's making it better…._ Ezekiel's thoughts were sluggish, dazed. His hair was clung to the welts on his back, and floated in the dirty water.

Ezekiel released a small whine when he was lifted and dropped over the edge. Water began run down his back, and Daddy moved his hair out of the wounds, twisting it then laying it over the tub's edge as well. A cool cream was smoothed over the welts, then gauze wrapped from his chest to the bottom of his stomach. Ezekiel tilted his head when his father began pet his head again, smoothing down the hair. Cotton pads were taped over bigger gashes on his face, bandages over the others. Ezekiel leaned on his daddy as he was lifted from the tub. A large towel was wrapped around him, reaching past his knees. Daddy picked him up, and took him to his room, much to Ezekiel's drugged delight .

Ezekiel was laid down on his daddy's bed, then the blankets thrown over him. _This...feels better than mine...he's probably afraid I'll get sick again...or an infection…_ A few more hair strokes, another dose of medicine, and Ezekiel was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Greed had left the four alchemists at the homeless shelter and frankly, he hadn't thought too much about them. _I have my own life to worry about. I got them shelter, I got them a way to get a job, a way of life. Volunteers will help get them education, they'll be fine here._ But, Greed still couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't enough, wouldn't be enough. _They don't want to stay here. They want to get me and the others to do what they want. They still haven't given a good explanation as for why! And what do I get out of this? I'm not going to drop everything for them!_ Something caught the corner of his eye, sparking his old memories. _Palm tree hair...there's only one person who has that hair._ "HEY! I'm going ahead and getting off here!" Greed called, banging on the truck. It stopped and Steve leaned, looking unsure. Greed merely shot him a grin, jumping off the back, waving them on.

Greed began following the teen, wanting to make sure that this was really who he thought it was. _Even though there's some weird trends going around, I think think that hairstyle is one of them._ Greed crept a little closer. _He's a little smaller than I remember, but I also sure that's Envy._ Greed watch as 'Envy' appeared to hunch away from people, seemed tense, then snap on people who seemed to try to talk to him. _Why are so many people stopping and looking at him like that?_ Greed got his answer when 'Envy' turned around, glaring at him. His face was a mixture of bandages and bruises, his eyes bloodshot. _I suppose with his build people probably thought he was a beat up girl. The big green hoodie and pajama bottoms don't help._ "What happened to you?" Greed asked, "You look like you've done a few rounds."

"Doesn't matter what happened to me! You've been following me! Stop stalking me and go away!" 'Envy' snapped, bawling his fists.

"Chill out. I saw that crazy hair and wanted to know who it belonged to," Greed said, putting his hands up in the air. "Now come on, you've got to have some crazy story behind that war paint. "

"My hair isn't crazy!" 'Envy' hissed, "I got in a fight! Is your nosiest satisfied? Now leave me alone and quit following me!"

"I doubt anyone would fight you. It was probably more of you getting beat up wasn't it?" Greed asked. "I highly doubt you can fight, and all one hundred pounds of you isn't going to put up much of a fight."

"I can too put up a fight!" 'Envy' protested, throwing his fists down. "I'll show you! I wouldn't let someone beat me up easily!" he said it all in a rush, especially the last part.

"Uh huh. And how are you going to show me palm tree? I'm not gonna save you if you decide to fight someone. You'll just get yourself a ticket jail and a new set of bruises to match the ones on your face," Greed said, grinning as he watched his sibling's face go red. He remembered how much fun it used to be to rile him up. "Besides, your fashion sense would blind any opponent of your's."

"My fashion sense?! There's nothing wrong with it! It comfortable! And I'll beat you up! I'll beat you up so badly you'll be too scared to tell the police!" 'Envy' said, turning even redder.

"You might wanna reconsider that short stuff," Greed said, rolling up his sleeves to reveal well toned arms. Greed watched as 'Envy' took a step back, looking at him a bit more warily. "You're not going to beat me up. Now, why don't you go home before someone really does?" _This kid, i swear is a masochist. I really think he needs to get home plus, if I give Ed and them his address, they'll stop focusing on me, if they really want to leave._ "Come on, you're hurt enough. You need to home," he said, reaching over to grab 'Envy'. He jerked back, swiping at Greed's hand.

"Don't touch me! I'm not taking a creep like you to my house!" 'Envy' snapped, baring his teeth. "It doesn't concern you what I do! Leave me alone!"

"Well, I made it my concern. I'm not going to let a kid like you walk off and get killed because you smarted off at someone," Greed said, grabbing 'Envy's' wrist and pulling him closer. He noticed that his fingers were bruised, and what looked a bite mark on the top of his hand. "How did you get these?"

"Let go of me!" 'Envy' screamed, rushing forward and headbutting Greed.

Greed let out a grunt of pain. _That actually hurt you little brat!_ He wrapped his arms around 'Envy', pinning him to his body. Greed narrowed his eyes when 'Envy' suddenly looked extremely pained, "Look whatever your name is, you're clearly hurt, you're insane, and you need to go home."

"Let go! I'll go home! I'll go home! Let go of me! " 'Envy' yelled, wiggling in his arms,

Greed narrowed his eyes, and let him out of his arms, but grabbed 'Envy's" wrist again to keep him from running off. "Come on, tell me where it is and I'll take you there. Now, what do I call you?" _His name isn't going to be Envy, and I can't call him that without his memories._

"Ezekiel," 'Envy' growled, nibbling on his finger, rocking on the balls of his feet, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well Ezekiel, lead the way!" Greed said, giving him a huge smile and gesturing with his other hand.

Ezekiel grumbled something again, tugging his hand as he led the way.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't wanna go home. I wasn't supposed to leave. He's gonna be home, i don't wanna go home. The man won't let go of my wrist. Why won't he leave me alone? What is he trying to do? Daddy doesn't like it when people see me before he's ready._

A whimper escaped his mouth, as he tried his best to delay. He walked the long way, back tracked, went in circles, pretended to be confused, but the man was getting annoyed.

"Look kid, I'm sure I've seen the same sign three times now. Tell me your address and I'll take you home," the man said, pulling Ezekiel close, then feeling around in his hoodie pockets.

"Stop! Stop touching me!" Ezekiel shouted, stomping on his foot. It didn't work very well, as the man had work boots on. The man pulled out his wallet, opening it up to his permit.

"Alright, Silverberry street huh. We are close to it. Look kid, I'm just trying to make sure you get home. Quit pulling bull and we will spend less time with each other ok?" the man said, handing Ezekiel back his wallet, who grudgingly put it back in his pocket.

"I don't want you to know where I live! I don't want you going to my house!" Ezekiel shouted, tugging on his wrist. "Since you know it's so close, why don't you let me go alone?!"

The man seemed to think for a moment then shrugged. "You went two miles in the opposite direction. I think you need some help getting home," the man began pulling Ezekiel down the street almost effortlessly, despite Ezekiel digging his feet into the ground and pulling back.

Ezekiel began to get more frantic as his house came into his sight. "Let go already! I can make it on my own! Stop dragging me and let me go!" He shouted. _Please, you don't understand. I wasn't supposed to leave, I wasn't supposed to take so long to get back! I'm going to be me in more trouble in you show up! Let go let go!_

"We're here!" the man announced, stopping in front of Ezekiel's house, gesturing up towards it.

"That's nice. Now let me go," Ezekiel snapped, tugging on his hand.

"What? No thank you for getting your lost butt back home?" The man asked, smirking. "What if I want to meet the parents of someone who is so directionally challenged?" the man asked.

"You don't get to!" Ezekiel hissed, only to freeze when the front door opened.

"Ah! You must be this runt's father!" The man said, finally letting go of Ezekiel's wrist as Daddy stepped out, still in his doctor's attire.

"Yes I am. Now, why were you holding my son's wrist?" Daddy asked, looking down at the man coldly.

 _Oh no….he's mad...Daddy doesn't like it when other people touch me. At least...he's not mad at me right now…._ Ezekiel bolted up the porch steps, and practically threw himself into his daddy's arms. He felt on hand rest on the back of his head, and an arm around the top of his back.

"Trying to help your directionally challenged son home," the man said. Ezekiel didn't see the old look the man was giving him. "Kept on tryin' to start a fight with me, and apparently got into a fight with someone else."

"So you took it upon yourself to drag my son around? Did it not cross your thick skull he did not want to lead a child predator to his home?" Daddy snapped, his hold on Ezekiel tightening. "You are dafter than you look, and that is quite saying something."

"Woah! Hold on there old man! I'm not a predator! I was just tryin' to make sure he didn't get himself killed!" the man frantically said.

"You're only making this worse on yourself. I suggest you get out of here, before I call the police," Daddy growled. "I better not see you anywhere near here, or I will pursue legal action."

"I hear you, I hear you, I'm going now ok? Sorry for tryin' to help," the man said,leaving.

Ezekiel and his daddy stood there for a moment as he watched the mann leave, before they both went inside. Daddy pried Ezekiel off of him, and shoved him to the floor. He landed with a grunt, then stared at his feet as Daddy glared down at him. "What did I say about leaving before I was ready to let you?" he growled, taking off his belt.


	6. Chapter 6

Mustang was elbow deep in dishwater when Edward decided to spray with the hose on his head and chest. He glared at Edward through his dripping bangs. "Was that necessary Fullmetal?" he asked wryly.

Edward shrugged, smirking as he messed with the nozzle. "Sorry, not used to how these things work. Plus, it looked like you needed to cool down some," he said, aiming it a particularly nasty spoon. Mustang smirked as the spray came back at Fullmetal, soaking his front.

"So, how does that feel Fullmetal? You _are_ incomponent with that thing," Mustang said, smirking when Edward glared at him.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Izumi asked, coming in and pushing a cart of new dirty dishes. Both men groaned in unison.

"We aren't even done with this load!" Edward whined, watching as Izumi parked the cart next to them.

"Maybe you would be done if you weren't trying to give each other a bath. You know at least one of you is useless when wet," Izumi said with a sly smirk as Mustang gaped at her, Edward giving out a laugh. "Besides, this load isn't for you. You get the rest of the day to go 'job scouting' after you're done with these."

"Thanks teacher...What's Al doing?" Edward asked, plunging his hands back into the sink, furiously scrubbing.

"He's sweeping cafeteria. He'll probably be done long before you two," Izumi said, crossing her arms.

"It would be a lot more productive if Fullmetal didn't keep giving me a shower," Mustang said,setting a plate on a drying rack.

"Hey! Don't blame me for all of this! You were already going slow," Edward growled, somewhat playfully.

"How about you both speed up the process instead of arguing? In case you forgot, we've still got homunculi to find and pin down. We've barely got one, and we can't track him down if he doesn't decide to cooperate. We need some way to convince them to meet up or keep them from running," Izumi growled, serious.

"We still have the rest of the necklaces. We can always track them done after we have place to keep them, if they aren't...cooperating," Mustang said grimly, flinging some water off his hands then grabbing a dish towel. "They're human now, we have a much better chance now when it comes to a fight."

"Then you get to be the next one throwing punches, I don't feel like spending my days at the jail again," Izumi growled.

"How about we try to talk before we beat up and kidnap?" Edward suggested. "I mean, we can still track them down, maybe make friends with them while they don't know who they are so it's easier, but we don't need anymore added trouble."

"Only if they don't resist. I see our main problems coming from Envy and Pride. Both brats are too stuck up for their own good," Mustang snarled, leaving the kitchen and heading back to his room to change.

Edward sighed, draining the water. "I really hope he's past the revenge stage. I think I could Envy to cooperate, but I can see Mustang scare him away. He'd get it in his head that some harassment is the least he could do for Hughes. And Pride, he'd just be petty to him, make snide comments. Probably some to Lust too while I think about it. Wrath will probably be calm, but I don't know what it will take to get him to cooperate fully but….I don't know. Sloth and Gluttony probably won't take much at all. But he is on some things though. We need to find a place to perform the transmutation, and make sure we can keep up with all of them. Keeping the necklaces off of them until we're ready is our best shot, and if we need to kidnap them, that'll be the time," Edward said, as he and Izumi left the kitchen, heading back to their room. Al was already there, with Mustang clutching six floating pendants in his hand.

"Let's go hunt some homunculi," Mustang said, letting them grab two each, then him keeping the last one. Greed was waiting for them once they left the building.

"You guys aren't going to give it up are you?" Greed asked, leaning against a building, arms crossed. "Can't you just you know, integrate into society?"

"We aren't staying here homunculus. We've already made that clear," Izumi snapped, walking past him.

"It'd go a little faster if people like you would help instead of deterring us," Mustang said, following after Izumi.

"Who said I wasn't any help? I got you a place to stay, food, and the address of one of my siblings," Greed said, looking down at his fingernails when he said the last part. "But I'm no help now aren't I?"

"You know where one of them lives? Who?" Edward asked.

"Envy. Still a little brat, probably worse at fighting than he previously was. He got a dad, looks like a mixture between a doctor and a lumberjack, but Envy clung to him right quick. The man didn't look like Father in case you're wondering, he had black hair. Bit of a snob though," Greed said, scratching his chin.

"That might be problem, we didn't think there would be other people involved…" Al said.

"So what? Just because the brat has a father doesn't mean it'll change anything. And Alphonse, I see that look on your face. It doesn't matter that they have family, we did too. _Hughes_ did too," Mustang growled.

"Calm down there Mustang, remember you're not in Kansas, Amestris, anymore. It does matter. You go and kidnap Envy, Pride, maybe Gluttony and Sloth, and you're going to find yourself in a mess. You're kidnapping someone's _kid_. They're not gonna stand by long enough to you to kidnap them, especially if you do it in public. And in case you haven't noticed, we're different people entirely now," Greed said, glaring at Mustang.

"Quit yapping homunculus, we know the risks. Now give us the address or not. Either way we'll find them," Izumi snapped.

"Yeah, with those pretty necklaces. Whatcha gonna do when those necklaces are gone? What if I'm tired of your bull and don't show up anymore?" Greed growled.

"Woah woah, wait Greed, don't do that! Forgot them! They're just being grumpy," Edward said, not liking where this situation is going,

"Fine then. Tell me what your plans are exactly, and what you're going to do," Greed said.

"We find out their locations, keep the necklaces from them just in case, try to make friends with them while they don't have their memories, and hopefully find somewhere that's abandoned to perform the transmutation," Alphonse said, watching them carefully. "So...if you already found Envy, would you happen to be…?"

"His friend? Nope," Greed said with a wire smirk. "His dad thinks I'm a child predator."

"And how did you achieve that?" Edward asked, crossing his arms. "Did you try to kidnap him first?"

"Well….it could be taken as that.." Greed said, rubbing the back of his head. "I grabbed his wrist and tried to take him home, or rather him lead me. We went a little all over the place."

"And you thought we were the stupid ones," Izumi grumbled.

"Well, it might not be the best idea to show up after you did that," Ed mused. "They might think we are with you."

"So we leave that homunculus alone for a awhile. There is still others we can pin down," Mustang said, leaving them.

Ed cursed and ran after him, while Al gave Greed a meek apology and thank you, following as well. Izumi merely gave him a hard glance and left.


	7. Chapter 7

"You did _WHAT?_ " Edward yelled, glaring at an indifferent Mustang. "Are you trying to screw everything up?!"

"The brat literally asked for it. He isn't dead, and we still have other homunculi to find, so quit focusing on him. He was going to be a problem anyways," Mustang snapped.

"What are you going to do next? Break Lust heart? Throw Pride in the trash? They aren't the same people! We need them to cooperate!" Edward yelled again.

"What… if you killed him?" Alphonse asked. "Then we wouldn't be able to leave, or all those bad things would happen to us."

"We know what would happen so we can prevent it," Mustang growled.

"Prevent it? Mustang you idiot, you can't just stop a person from dying. Are you going to be there when I drown in my own blood, or when Alphonse can't eat? You can't change our bodies! We might be able to delay, but at least the two of us will die one way or the other," Izumi growled. "That boy and his family are going to be on the look out now, it's going to be harder to get to them!"

"Then we give him the stone, so he remembers us. We can use his drive for revenge against him. We can find Lust and use her, he was dismayed over her death wasn't he?"

"Yes...but we need to find Lust for that to work," Ed said warily.

"Actually, he just had a semi good idea. If he cared for Lust as much as you think he did, he will search for her himself. It would make our job easier, and maybe a little harder for him to run and tattle," Izumi said. "I'm already getting sick of this place."

"That's…. but how will Envy find her without the pendants?" Al asked.

"Greed managed to find Envy with no problem, so it shouldn't be for him. And once we have Lust, we can use her for envy and gluttony, just need a way to keep her. Maybe do the vice versa," Mustang said, then looked through the box where they stored the pendants, and pulled out one where the string had been stained partially with a green marker. "This is the one that lead me to him."

"We're giving Envy his memories then…?" Edward asked dully.

"Yes. We're speeding this process up," Mustang said, stuffing it in his pocket.

"You might want to reconsider that Mustang. After your little beat up session, you're not going to be seeing Envy for a while. He's probably not going to be able to leave his house, if he's even there at all," Greed said, leaning against the door frame.

"Then we'll break in or throw it in his window. Is he in the hospital?" Izumi asked, crossing her arms while Mustang smirked at his accomplishment.

"I'd hope he'd be in the hospital, but his Dad seemed against it. If you're going to see Envy, you might want to wait a few days. He seems to like sneaking out, but he might not be able to. During that time, you all can get some jobs," Greed said with a smirk of his own.

"Jobs? We aren't staying Greed," Edward said confused.

"I see you can get some weekend job so the shelter doesn't kick you out, and you have some money for transportation. You don't expect all of us to be within walking distance do you?" Greed asked.

"Well, the first two were," Alphonse said, looking sheepish.

"Look, just go do some weekend job, earn a bit of money. It never hurts to have some change in your pocket," Greed said, grinning.

"...Fine. We need some way to buy materials," Mustang grumbled, then looked sharply at Greed. "You keep an eye on Envy. We'll see him about four days from now, on tuesday. You make sure he's where we can get to him."

"I'll see," Greed grumbled. "I'm not exactly friends with him, or his dad."

"Well..maybe we…" Alphonse began before John walked into the room.

"Hey you four, we've got you signed up for some public service jobs, starting this afternoon. Roy, you'll be doing yard work at the nursing home. Izumi, you'll be helping with the park clean up. Edward, Alphonse, you'll be helping clean graffiti off the building," John said, reading off a list.

"You already knew!" Edward said, glaring at Greed. He smirked and gave a shrug.

"I kinda gave you a head's up didn't? Oh and Roy, the elderly love their pets, and the geese at the pond there are rather aggressive," Greed said, giving a fake yawn and leaving, ignoring the glares sent after him.


	8. Chapter 8

"You did _WHAT?_ " Edward yelled, glaring at an indifferent Mustang. "Are you trying to screw everything up?!"

"The brat literally asked for it. He isn't dead, and we still have other homunculi to find, so quit focusing on him. He was going to be a problem anyways," Mustang snapped.

"What are you going to do next? Break Lust heart? Throw Pride in the trash? They aren't the same people! We need them to cooperate!" Edward yelled again.

"What… if you killed him?" Alphonse asked. "Then we wouldn't be able to leave, or all those bad things would happen to us."

"We know what would happen so we can prevent it," Mustang growled.

"Prevent it? Mustang you idiot, you can't just stop a person from dying. Are you going to be there when I drown in my own blood, or when Alphonse can't eat? You can't change our bodies! We might be able to delay, but at least the two of us will die one way or the other," Izumi growled. "That boy and his family are going to be on the look out now, it's going to be harder to get to them!"

"Then we give him the stone, so he remembers us. We can use his drive for revenge against him. We can find Lust and use her, he was dismayed over her death wasn't he?"

"Yes...but we need to find Lust for that to work," Ed said warily.

"Actually, he just had a semi good idea. If he cared for Lust as much as you think he did, he will search for her himself. It would make our job easier, and maybe a little harder for him to run and tattle," Izumi said. "I'm already getting sick of this place."

"That's…. but how will Envy find her without the pendants?" Al asked.

"Greed managed to find Envy with no problem, so it shouldn't be for him. And once we have Lust, we can use her for envy and gluttony, just need a way to keep her. Maybe do the vice versa," Mustang said, then looked through the box where they stored the pendants, and pulled out one where the string had been stained partially with a green marker. "This is the one that lead me to him."

"We're giving Envy his memories then…?" Edward asked dully.

"Yes. We're speeding this process up," Mustang said, stuffing it in his pocket.

"You might want to reconsider that Mustang. After your little beat up session, you're not going to be seeing Envy for a while. He's probably not going to be able to leave his house, if he's even there at all," Greed said, leaning against the door frame.

"Then we'll break in or throw it in his window. Is he in the hospital?" Izumi asked, crossing her arms while Mustang smirked at his accomplishment.

"I'd hope he'd be in the hospital, but his Dad seemed against it. If you're going to see Envy, you might want to wait a few days. He seems to like sneaking out, but he might not be able to. During that time, you all can get some jobs," Greed said with a smirk of his own.

"Jobs? We aren't staying Greed," Edward said confused.

"I see you can get some weekend job so the shelter doesn't kick you out, and you have some money for transportation. You don't expect all of us to be within walking distance do you?" Greed asked.

"Well, the first two were," Alphonse said, looking sheepish.

"Look, just go do some weekend job, earn a bit of money. It never hurts to have some change in your pocket," Greed said, grinning.

"...Fine. We need some way to buy materials," Mustang grumbled, then looked sharply at Greed. "You keep an eye on Envy. We'll see him about four days from now, on tuesday. You make sure he's where we can get to him."

"I'll see," Greed grumbled. "I'm not exactly friends with him, or his dad."

"Well..maybe we…" Alphonse began before John walked into the room.

"Hey you four, we've got you signed up for some public service jobs, starting this afternoon. Roy, you'll be doing yard work at the nursing home. Izumi, you'll be helping with the park clean up. Edward, Alphonse, you'll be helping clean graffiti off the building," John said, reading off a list.

"You already knew!" Edward said, glaring at Greed. He smirked and gave a shrug.

"I kinda gave you a head's up didn't? Oh and Roy, the elderly love their pets, and the geese at the pond there are rather aggressive," Greed said, giving a fake yawn and leaving, ignoring the glares sent after him.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, did you ever get to go to the hospital?" Greed asked, sitting down on the porch steps next to Ezekiel. _He looks even worse for wear. I didn't even know that was possible._ One eye was swollen shut, whatever wasn't a cut or gash on his face, it was a dark bruise. Ezekiel's nose had white medical tape across it, his hands bruised with teeth marks on the knuckles and fingers. _There's probably more going on under his clothes, it's so different from what he used to wear. Now it's oversized hoodies and pajama pants._

"No, daddy said... I didn't need to go," Ezekiel slurred, sounding like he was extremely tired or drugged. "Why... are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, didn't expect you to come to the door, certainly not hop to it," Greed said, glancing down at his wrapped up foot and ankle. "Don't you have a crutch?"

"No…" Ezekiel said, shaking his head, then looking at the plastic bag at Greed's feet. "What'z that?"

"Something I thought would make your day a little easier, little monster," Greed said, watching as Ezekiel cocked his head at the nick name.

"Little monster….. I'm not a monster.." Ezekiel protested, although it sounded more like a whine.

"Did your dad give you anything to help you?" Greed asked, putting the bag in his lap.

"Pain medicine… I don't feel anything!" Ezekiel said, sounding happy with that fact.

"Well, at least that's something," Greed said, pulling out a parfait cup, and handing it over to an astonished Ezekiel. "You better not waste that, I had to spend my hard earned money on that."

"I won't!" Ezekiel promised, struggling for a moment to pull off the top, then pouting when Greed did it for him. "I can do it!"

"Sure you could, that's why you were struggling," Greed said, smiling in amusement as he handed Ezekiel a plastic spoon, watching as he dug straight in. "Look, do you wanna break free from here for a bit? I know you aren't supposed, but it's gotta be stuffy staying home all day," Greed said. _I really don't want to drag him out here, but I certainly can't trust Mustang to._

"I don't wanna… get beat up again…" Ezekiel mumbled around the spoon.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone beat you up. Just don't asking them too," Greed said, glancing around. "Do you have anything you could use as a crutch?"

"Hmmm….there are...crutches in the closet...medical stuff...I'm not allowed to use… them though," Ezekiel mumbled.

"Your dad won't know the difference if we put them back. Do you think you one or two?" Greed asked, standing up.

"One..the one that goes...around your arm...it's in the closet...next to the kitchen," Ezekiel said, shaking his head.

Greed hummed in confirmation and walked inside. It wasn't hard to find the kitchen, it had an open entrance and was connected to the living room. The closet looked like a mini hospital itself, even had an IV stand and syringes. _Why does he have all the medical supplies? I've heard of people that over prepare..but this is a bit much._ Greed pulled out one of the crutches, and walked back outside, where Ezekiel was just finishing up the parfait.

"Do you need any help putting it on?" Greed asked, closing the door behind him, then handing the crutch to Ezekiel.

"Nope, I got it," Ezekiel said, strapping it to his right arm, then standing, wobbly at first, then went down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

 _Looks like that medicine is wearing off or sugar is kicking in. His speech is getting better._ "We're going where I take you monster," Greed said, ruffling his hair, making Ezekiel squeak in surprise. "The question is, can you keep up?" Greed said, walking backward down the sidewalk.

"I can keep up!" Ezekiel yelled, although he didn't sound angry, and hobbled after him.

"Are you sure? I see to be losing you ," Greed teased, walking a little faster, watching as Ezekiel looked at him on horror, then attempted to go faster.

"That's not fair!" Ezekiel protested.

"Neither is life kid," Greed said solemnly, then tripped and fell into a pile of trash.

Ezekiel caught up to him and laughed, hard. "Watch where you're going!"

"I see that," Greed grumbled, pulling himself out of the pile. Ezekiel was still snickering at him. _When was the last time we weren't insulting each other?_ "Very funny, you should try it."

"Nope! I saw you fall, and that was enough," Ezekiel chirped, following Greed again. "Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

Greed stopped in front of an alley, very few people were around. "Not far, it's not gonna take that long. I'll get you home before you know it," Greed promised, glancing down the alley. Ezekiel looked tense.

"Well...can we keep walking then? I don't wanna stand here…" Ezekiel said, looking at the street nervously, before someone grabbed his waist, and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Ezekiel instantly began to struggle, kicking, punching, biting. He was attempting to hit his kidnapper with his crutch, but only to fail. Greed watched as Mustang adjusted his hold to pin down Ezekiel's arms. "Listen here you little brat, quit fighting."

 _He probably wouldn't be fighting if you hadn't grabbed him out of nowhere. I'm surprised he even is fighting, i hope he gets a few good hits in there._ "Maybe you shouldn't be kidnapping him Mustang," Greed snapped, having Ezekiel look at in hope, only for it to be replaced by betrayal.

"It didn't look like he was going to come down willingly," Mustang said then grunted when Envy finally landed a good kick."That hurt you miscreant!"

Mustang jerked to the side, Ezekiel frantically kicking at the spot where he had hurt Mustang, but they were too close to the alley wall, and Ezekiel's head was sent crashing into it with a sickening _crunch_.

Ezekiel let out a cry, blood instantly began running down his face. Mustang dropped him in surprise, and watched in disgust as Ezekiel curled into a fetal position, clutching his head and crying.

"Mustang you idiot! Look what you've done!" Greed shouted, ripping off part of his shirt, and pressing it against Ezekiel's wound. Greed had to move his hands and place it there. "Go find the others while I try to fix your mess," Greed hissed.

Mustang glared and rolled his eyes. "That monster has had worse, and deserves worse. Don't feel sorry for it, it wouldn't feel sorry for you," he snapped, and walked further into the alley.

Greed sighed and looked at the back of Ezekiel's green hoodie. Now it had some blood stains toward the top. The pajama pants he was wearing had dirty bottoms from being dragged through an alley.

"Hurts," Ezekiel whimpered,shaking violently. "It hurts it hurts..."

Greed shook his head, _I can't believe I'm doing this_ and moved Ezekiel to make him sit up. The teen put up weak resistance, not want to come out of his fetal position but allowed Greed ultimately to move him. Greed took Ezekiel and gently sat him against his chest, the whimpering teen still rocking slightly. _Does it hurt that much?_

"I'm sorry he hurt you." Greed said softly, swapping out the rag for another, cleaner strip. All he got was a weak, quiet whimper in response. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked, not raising his tone. He didn't want to scare Ezekiel off, any more than they already had, so he was going to try his best to be "Mr. Nice guy" _Not that I've haven't already been nice to the little monster, but Mustang has no tact._

"Hair," Ezekiel said softly, both hands going to clutch the side of his head where the blood had clotted. _That was a rather hard impact,would he have a concussion?_ Greed thought idly as he murmured an assent.

Greed narrowed his eyes in confusion before moving the hair out of Ezekiel's face, then running his fingers through the locks that were not in the injured parts of his head. _This is_ _ **so**_ _going to ruin my reputation. At least I'll get a kick out of it once_ _ **Envy**_ _realizes he cuddled up to me._

Apparently this was what he meant because after a few seconds, Ezekiel stopped rocking and was silent, allowing Greed to keep going with the soothing, comforting motion. _At least he doesn't seem too caught up in the fact I betrayed him, or he's in too much pain to care._

Eventually, Ezekiel was leaning back on him, eyes closing. Greed had one arm wrapped around him to keep him from falling over. Soon, he was holding up his sleeping brother, who had slowly curled into a ball against him.

Greed sighed and picked him up, trying not to jostle him or press hard on what he thought might be gauze underneath his shirt. ' _I wonder how much damage was done to his back and ribs ._ He began to walk down the alley with the sleeping teen, meeting up with the rest of them.

"How did you manage to put that thing to sleep? Or was it his head connecting on that wall?" Mustang asked, crossing his arms.

"What you did was probably no help to you, ya know. Don't you realize that you could have killed him? I thought you needed him alive!" Greed snapped, adjusting his hold.

"Does it really matter?" Mustang asked, giving him a deadpan look. "Let's just give him the pendant and get it over with. "

"Hold on now Mustang! It does matter! We aren't just going to start beating them up!" Edward yelled.

Alphonse ran down the alley, and came back with the crutch that had been tossed aside during the struggle.

"Edward, quit griping. We'll worry about it when the homunculus is actually dying," Izumi snapped.

 _You just gave him a free pass to keep on! And do it to the other!_ Looking at the other's faces, they realized it too.

"Um...maybe we should wait on giving him his memories...his head, won't it make it worse?" Alphonse asked, watching as Mustang took the stone out of his pocket, making him jerk his hand forward with the pull.

"It's memories Alphonse. It not physical, it can't hurt him," Mustang snapped, letting the stone go before he could protest.

Greed couldn't have stopped the stone even if he wanted to. The stone instantly melted into Ezekiel's skin once it touched him on the head. The effect was also instantaneous. Ezekiel arched his back, screaming, hands flying to cradle his head. Greed cursed and dropped to the ground, doing his best to keep him from thrashing.


	10. Chapter 10

It was like watching a movie, except Ezekiel couldn't quit watching. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't block out the images, he couldn't stop the screams. _What's going on? Why can't I make it stop? I don't want to see this!_ Ezekiel couldn't look away from the person who looked so much like him. _Someone make it stop! I don't wanna see myself doing all these things! I don't wanna do these things!_ Ezekiel knew everything that Envy thought or felt, but it wasn't him. It was like watching a movie and reading a book at the same time.

Then, came a few moment where, Ezekiel wished he was Envy. A woman, Lust, comforting him. She could be cold, but it was only if they were in the presence of someone. Even during those moments, she never hurt him.

Greed was there in the beginning, somewhat of a big brother, but once he got fascinated by his own devices, he left. But, before he left, he made sure to let his siblings know he thought of them as cowards, and dragged out their vices,

Ezekiel couldn't stand it when he saw Envy killing people, children, revealing in it. Mustang came along, and Ezekiel's fear increased with Envy's, as he nearly burned to death.

Hands were holding his shoulders,some were holding his feet. _Why are they holding me down? Is someone going to hurt me? Is it because of Envy?_ Ezekiel cried out, thrashing, too scared to open his eyes. _What if they're still there? Mustang is gonna hurt me! He'll burn me! Greed is there, he lead me here, he'll hurt me too won't he? I wanna go home. Daddy won't kill me._

"Calm down! Open your eyes, something! You're going to hurt yourself!" Edward shouted.

Ezekiel's eyes shot open, and saw Greed leaning him. Edward was at his feet, holding down his legs, wary of his ankle.

"Hey there Envy! How you doin'?" Greed asked, giving him a grin that dropped when he began to whimper.

 _Don't call me that! I'm not him!_ "No no! My names Ezekiel!" Ezekiel protested, struggling to sit up. Edward let go of his

"Too shocked by your own actions homunculus?" Mustang asked, looking down at Ezekiel coldly.

"No no no! I'm not a homunculus I'm not! I'm not Envy! I didn't do it I didn't!" Ezekiel yelled, scrambling away from them and cradling his head, rocking and sobbing.

"I think it's best we leave for now," Alphonse said softly, putting the crutch next to Ezekiel.

Izumi stopped Mustang before he could say anything. "We know where he lives. We can discuss a plan of action later. Leave it be for now," she ordered, glaring at him when he still looked like he would protest. She pulled him down the alley, telling the Elrics to follow.

"I wanna go home…" Ezekiel whimpered. _I want Lust_


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy sighed, rotating the pen around her fingers in boredom, before picking up the ringing phone.. "Hello, this your local insurance agency, how may I help you?" She asked, in the annoying, happy voice that they forced them all to use. She held the phone back from ear as someone began yelling through, demanding more money and that they weren't holding up their end of the "bargain."

"I apologize ma'am but...¦" Lucy didn't even get to finish before the woman was screaming in her ear again, making Lucy cringe and pull the phone away from her ear once again. _Don't these people understand that I can't help them without their name? Better yet, while they aren't yelling at me?_

"Ma'am, I'm sorry your dog got...kidnapped by squirrels and thrown down a rabbit hole but I need your name to look you up in the system" Lucy said as calmly as she could, not sure whether she should laugh or be ticked. _This lady has to be on some drugs. Maybe I can report her..._

The woman finally ground out her name, allowing Lucy to type it out in the computer. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but it appears that our insurance policy does not cover kidnapping, murderous squirrels" she said , trying to stifle a laugh as the woman started to scream again, then hung up. Lucy sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. _Was I just the victim of a prank?_

A knock on her door alerted her of someone's presence. "Come in" she called out, dropping her insurance lady voice. One of her coworkers walked in, a young, rather handsome man who was, to her delight, single, and holding two cups. "Figured you would want something to drink! After all, we could hear that screaming from the hall." he said, giving her a cheesy grin and handing her the cup. It was nothing special, just a cup of cold water, but that was the only thing they were allowed to have here for free. It was almost $20 for something like coffee, so she didn't blame him for the water, at least it was cold. "So if you could hear it out in the hall, what did you think of that conversation?" She asked, amusement lightening her voice, leaving forward and putting her chin in her hand with the other arm crossed her under her chest. "A dog getting kidnapped by squirrels then thrown down a rabbit hole, what do you make of that?" She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the call.

"I think that lady you were talking to was off her rocker. Probably a meth head or something, seriously, or just trying to see what she could get away with," he said, sitting down in the chairs in front of her desk. "So tell me, Lucy, do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked, giving a small smile, "If not, I can give you some, me and you…in a private room, in a fancy restaurant" Sam said, moving closer to her with each word, "And eat all the grilled cheese sandwiches you want."

Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff, leaving back "You really know how to kill the mood don't you? Bad thing is, I'm not sure if you are serious or not."

"Oh I'm serious! They're the best cheese sandwiches that ever existed, seriously. You'll love them, and maybe afterwards, we could to my place and…." he left off, giving her a devious smirk.

The boy was clearly was nerdy but he was nice enough, and certainly good eye candy, so she wouldn't pass it up. "Alright, am I being picked up by you or is it close enough for us to walk?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I can pick you up, I doubt you want to walk around in high heels." He said, standing up and pushing the seat back "how is seven for you?"

"Seven is fine" Lucy said, writing her address down on a post it note, and handing it to him. "Make sure you get there on time " she purred, "or I'll be disappointed," _Not the first time I would be though._


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy waited outside her apartment building, in a wine colored, low cut dress, black heels and gloves. She tapped her foot impatiently. Glancing down at her phone. It was almost seven, where was he? Finally, an old car came rumbling into the parking lot.

 _That better not be him that better not be him oh my gosh it is him._ Lucy looked at the car in disgust as it came to a grinding halt in front of her, bouncing back. The car door was kicked open and Lucy was disgusted by what she saw. _It looks like a disease could get a disease in there._ Trash littered the floor, stains all over the seats, a mysterious liquid on the dash, and the stuffing spilling out various rips. She frowned and looked at him, having to make sure this really was her date. _It's Sam alright, but why such a trashy car? I can under not having a good car, but this is disgusting._

"How do you like it huh? A little messy I know, but it's what I got. So whatcha standing there for? Get in the car!" Sam said excitedly, making the car bounce.

Lucy grimaced and slid in the car, trying to touch as little as possible. _I don't think I'll ever be able to get the stains out of this dress._ He forced the car into drive, making it jerk forward for a second, making Lucy slam her hands into the dash, then began to rumble off. At this point, he only had his looks going for him. _At the rate this is going, they're going to be the only thing that saves him._

The "fancy restaurant" turned out to be some shack in the back of the woods, the door had a crescent moon in the center. _That's… an outhouse…in what world does an outhouse classify as a fancy restaurant?_

Two men were standing at a rusty BBQ grill, she could see blackened sandwiches on top. One of the men was shirtless, and had sweat dripping off his hairy pot belly into the grill. The other was wearing a wife beater, sweat stains down the back and armpits. He picked his nose and grabbed a sandwich, dropping it on a plate, then licked his fingers.

Bile rose in the back of her throat, as Sam took her arm and pulled her towards the outhouse. _When am I going to start hearing banjos?_ The inside of the outhouse revealed a toilet covered with plywood, and a folding table in front of it, a plastic cup in its center, filled with dandelions.

Lucy glared at him accusingly as he sat down chattering excitedly to her, gesturing for her to sit on the other side. _This has to be some type of joke._

"Well! Here we are! The best place to get cheese sandwiches!" He announced, gesturing around himself wildly. One of the men came over and dropped a paper plate of burnt sandwiches on the table. She watched as he immediately grabbed one, chomping down on it and rapidly eating it.

Lucy looked away in disgust, and eyed her surroundings. _This is not a joke, apparently._ She would have gone home by now of she had known that the date was going to get this bad. _I'm already sick of this "date." Hopefully, period talk can scar him off._ "Look Sam… I'm sorry to end this so early, but my period just started. I can feel it staining...and my stomach is already getting cramps," Lucy lied.

"Oh no are you ok? I'll take you home, we can do the date another time," Sam said concernly, standing up and opening the door.

"Yeah, take me home," Lucy mumbled, crossing her arms and walking out the door.

"I'm sorry you're getting sick. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise," Sam said earnestly, opening the car door for her. Lucy sat down on the edge

"Thank you, I'll plan it, save you a little effort," she said with a coy smile, sitting on the edge. _He's a bad guy...I just have my work cut out for me._

Lucy declined his offer to walk her to her apartment. _Cute, but I don't need assistance. But dang it, it's happening again._ Her stomach was twisting with butterflies, her cheeks turning rosy. _Another crush it is then. At least he isn't the worst one._


	13. Chapter 13

Edward sighed as Greed and Mustang seem to be having a stare off. Envy was sitting in the edge of the park bench, looking ready to bolt. Izumi seemed annoyed, while Alphonse seemed ready to run as well. It was two days after the incident in the alley, both homunculi were still sore.

"Look, we need to start talking about how to find the rest of the homunculi, and a place to hide out. The shelter is starting to get frustrated that we have yet looked for a real job, and keep disappearing on our chores. We need a place to perform the transmutation, and for you two to help us find your siblings," Edward said, leaning on the picnic table.

"What if we don't want to…?" Envy mumbled, then jumped, nearly falling off the bench when Mustang slammed his hand into the table.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Mustang growled. "You're going to do what we say."

"Don't even start Mustang. I've expressed the same thing. You can't perform the transmutation without us. I suggest you start being a little nicer," Greed snarled, leaning forward, getting in Mustang's face.

 _Is this some kind of masculinity contest? Greed and Envy both have a point, we can't force all of them to cooperate, and if Mustang keeps on with scaring Envy and ordering the both of them around, we're going to lose them without a way of finding them._ "Mustang! Stop! Are you really trying to order them around like your soldiers? Greed's right, we need them, not the other way around, so stop acting like an idiot and shoving them away," Edward spat.

Greed looked smug and leaned back, Envy actually looked relieved. Alphonse looked at him a bit surprised, but appeared to agree with him. Izumi appeared annoyed by his words, but didn't protest them.

"That's the point Fullmetal. We need them for the transmutation, so we can't allow them to take off. But, we can find the others without their help," Mustang said, looking Envy in the eyes. "We can find them, but who knows what will happen if we find them instead."

"Colonel!" Alphonse said in shock.

"Don't act so shocked. You knew Alphonse, you knew that we would have to do something to keep them in check," Mustang snarled.

Greed shot up, off the bench. "So you're saying you're going to start kidnapping our siblings to keep me and Ezekiel in check?! And the rest of you knew?"

"It's Envy homunculus. We are willing to do what it takes. No one ever said you were going to die, and you wouldn't be hurt if you didn't protest," Mustang snapped.

"We're done here," Greed snarled, almost dragging Envy off the bench, making him scramble for his crutch.

"We aren't going to be done until your siblings are found and the transmutation is complete. Don't get your feelings too hurt, you'd do the same thing in our position," Izumi spoke up coldly.

"You don't know what I would do," Greed growled, tugging Envy along as they left.

"You really don't think before you speak do you?" Edward asked, glaring at Mustang. "How did you ever become a Colonel?"


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy hadn't expected to start her day by almost running over a kid. _Really though, it's the kid's fault right? Who tries to jaywalk on crutches?_ Nevertheless, she quickly parked her car, and got out. _I seriously hope I didn't hurt them though. I wasn't going that fast , but still._ Lucy had 'bumped' into the kid, and she had seen them fall.

"Hey hey! Are you ok?" Lucy asked, crouching next to what appeared to be a teen, but she wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl. They mumbled something and sat up, holding their head. _Dang it, it's bleeding. But...there's already bandages there. Actually there's a lot of bandages everywhere._ Lucy watched as the kid pulled their legs close, trying to stand back up.

"Woah, I don't think you're supposed to be standing after you've hurt your head," Lucy said, putting her hands on their shoulders. Wide blue eyes looked at her in a mixture of shock, and something else. "I'm going to call the hospital ok? Why didn't you wait until I passed? There's no one else on this road!"

"No...no hospital...I'm sorry...Don't call the hospital," the boy ground out.

"Don't call the hospital? You clearly need one," Lucy said. _Maybe he's one of those people who goes too often for the drugs, but he legit looks hurt head to toe. Maybe he got the rest of the injuries doing something illegal._

"No no...I can't go. I gotta come home…" the boy said, sitting back up, whimpering and pressing one hand to his head.

"Then, let me at least take you to my home. We can clean out your bandages and call your parents," Lucy said, grabbing the boy's arm.

"Ok…" the boy assented. Lucy guided him to the passenger door, helping him take off the crutch. She shrugged off her jacket, folded it, and pressed it against his head, "Don't go to sleep ok?" _People with potential concussions shouldn't go to sleep right?_

"Keep that pressed against your head, and don't go to sleep," Lucy ordered, taking the car out park, and turning.

"I'm not sleepy," the boy mumbled, pressing against her door. Lucy sighed and parked again, grabbing the seat belt and strapping him in.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Lucy asked again, looking at his glazed eyes and her reddening jacket,

"No hospital...Daddy says I'm not allowed," the boy replied, curling up in her seat.

 _His daddy said he isn't allowed to go to the hospital? Something isn't right here, he's probably part of something illegal but what? What would warrant all those injuries and a childish demeanor? Or the childishness could be the concussion talking._ "Well, when we get your daddy to come over, I'm sure he'll allow you to go to the hospital," Lucy assured, pulling into the parking lot. She quickly got out off the car and over to his side, carefully helping him out of the car, and put an arm around his shoulders to help steady him. "Come on,the elevator isn't far. You can rest once we get in there, then my apartment. It's not far," Lucy assure, half leading, half carrying the boy into the elevator. He leaned on her once they were inside, making her wrap both arms around him to keep him from falling.

"Now I'm sleepy…" the boy mumbled, dropping his head.

"Woah! If you can't stay awake for much longer, then try to stay awake long enough to make it to my apartment ok? You can sleep there," Lucy said, practically dragging him out the elevator. Her jacket dropped to the floor, a large stain spread across it. _I'll get that later._

Lucy fumbled with her apartment keys, trying to hold the boy and open the door at the same time. She ended up ramming the key in, after mauling the wood around it, and dragged the boy over to the couch. "Ok, keep your head up, put it on the armrest," Lucy cooed, helping him lay down. She then bolted back into the hall, grabbed her jacket, and came back, quickly closing the door. Lucy pressed the jacket between his wound and the couch, watching as the boy's eyes fluttered before finally closing.

 _What am I going to do if he dies here? I've already committed a crime by fleeing the scene, and I technically kidnapped him. He really needs a hospital, but I promised I wouldn't call. I'll keep that for as long as I can, but if I can't wake him up in about two hours, I will call for an ambulance._ Lucy wasn't sure why, but the boy reminded her of someone, it was too vague for her to place it though. She sighed and grabbed a blanket, tossing it over him, and crouching down to peer at his face. Lucy gently moved a few locks of ratty hair aside, studying the wound on his face. Scars covered his face, both new and old. Lucy peeled off the soaked bandages from his face, leaving the one's on his head alone. Partially healed gashes littered his face, liquid stitches holding them together. _I would've thought he's in a gang, but he's too small, acted too childish. Where did all these come from?_ Lucy watched his eyes, moving the blanket back off of him, and lifting up his hoodie, making sure he wasn't waking up. Gauze covered his entire torso, and his back was filthy. The gauze was yellowed from pus, crusty, and had some faded blood stains on it as well. _I might not be able to keep this couch after this… I need to go some bandages at the very least. I can help prevent infection._

Lucy hadn't expected the boy to be standing in the middle of her living room, holding the blankets to his chest, looking terrified. She certainly hadn't expected him to burst into tears when she asked if he ok. _What's wrong now? Is he still hurting? Or maybe he know where he is. Wait...what's that smell?_ A glance at her couch, with dark stains, and back at the boy revealed her answer. Before she could even ask, the boy began simpering, "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," over and over again.

 _Gang is pretty much ruled out at this point. He's almost certainly got a concussion at this point._ Lucy had called in sick on the way to the grocery, but it looked like she had more work cut out for her than she thought. _Maybe I need to call Sam, especially if I have to change out all those bandages. Maybe a guy would be better at getting him cleaned up._

"Calm down, it was an accident," Lucy crooned, gently leading him to the laundry room and tossing the blankets in. "Can you take off your clothes for me? I'll get them washed up. I'll let you borrow some clothes ok? I'll call someone over to help you get washed up, and change your bandages ok?"

The boy began frantically shaking his head, hands clenched in his shirt. "No no no, I have to go home. I'm sorry Lust, but I gotta go… I'm not supposed to leave,"

 _Lust? Maybe he heard wrong or read my name wrong somewhere?_ "I can't let you go home all dirty, I don't think your dad would mind, it would be less work on him right?" _He said his dad didn't want him to go to the hospital...he wasn't allowed to leave...Could he be..?_

"...it would be…" the boy mumbled rocking on the balls of his feet, nibbling in his finger nervously. "But…"

"It's settled. It's better for you to stay here," Lucy interrupted, cradling the boy's face in her hands. He was stiff for a moment before relaxing, looking up at her with wild blue eyes. "We can wait until my friend, Sam, gets here to help change the bandages and take a bath ok? So it isn't as bad."

"...ok…." the boy mumbled, looking back down.

Almost every heartstring in her was tugged. She gently pulled the boy into an embrace. It didn't surprise her when he leaned into her. Lucy gently pulled back, smiling and sweeping hair out of his face. "Take off your clothes, I'll call Sam then bring you some to wear until he comes ok? Then, maybe we can get something to eat, or just sit and wait," Lucy said softly, leaving him in the laundry room.

Lucy dug through her drawers, pulling out some exercise shorts and a ratty shirt. She picked up her phone and sat on the bed, waiting for Sam to pick up. It didn't take long.

"Lucy? I heard you were sick! Are you ok?" Sam asked, as soon as he answered the phone. "How bad is it? It must really bad if you're calling. What do you need? I can go and get whatever you need," Sam said rapidly.

"I do you need your help, but it not for me," Lucy said rapidly when he began to freak out. "It's for a kid."

"A kid? What happened? You have a child?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Not my kid. I found him on the streets, and he's in really bad condition. He says he not allowed to go to the hospital. I was hoping you could come help clean him up, as it might make awkward for a girl to do so," Lucy said, sighing.

"Oh uh...of course. Anything to help. Just..be safe ok? He could be faking or there could be something wrong in his head," Sam warned. "I'll be there in a jiffy, anything you need me to bring?"

"First aid, soft blankets, not the fuzzy kind, and some bigger clothes," Lucy said before thanking him and hanging up. _Trust me, there's definitely something wrong whim._

Lucy quickly walked back to the laundry room, figuring she had left him there long enough. She also most dropped the clothes she was holding in her shock. Dark bruises ran up and down his body, gauze fell off of him in clumps, his ankle and chest appeared swollen, and she could count every bone. The boy had kept on his underwear, and was standing stiff, taking pressure off one leg.

"Hey...I've got you some clothes. By the way, my name is Lucy, you never told me your name," she said softly, helping him pull the shirt over his head. It fell down to his knees, so she didn't feel the need to give him the shorts and aggravate more wounds.

"Ezekiel…" He mumbled, tugging on the shirt.

"Come with me, Sam is on his way. Are you hungry?" Lucy asked, giving him his crutch to lean on.

"Yes.." Ezekiel muttered, leaning heavily on the crutch.

Lucy pursed her lips and walked slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall before taking him to the table. "Anything in particular you want?"

"No," Ezekiel said nervously, biting the knuckle on his index finger.

"Well, your hand isn't on the menu," Lucy said, somewhat teasingly as he quickly put it back down. Lucy grabbed some crackers and cheese. _It's probably better to give him a simple snack._

"Sorry….Lucy…" Ezekiel said slowly, watching as she sat across from him, and began spreading cream cheese on the crackers.

"Don't make a mess now," Lcu chided, handing him a cracker and watched as he ate it in two bites. She began handing him the crackers as soon as she was done. _He's really hungry, or is that normal for boys?_ The bell rang, ending her thoughts as she quickly put the food down, and opened the door.

Sam practically rushed in, making a beeline for the table. Lucy sighed and shut the door, quickly following after him. Ezekiel had jumped back, and was looking at Sam with a wary curiosity as he began sorting the items.

"You really came through," Lucy remarked, coming up beside him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"I've got a trauma kit, it pretty much a higher duty first aid kit," Sam said, opening up a bright red bag with heart beat on it open. "And since you said no fuzzy blanket, I avoided that in clothes," He said, gesturing towards the cotton and athletic clothing.

"How much do I owe you?" Lucy asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"None. Think of it as a makeup for our date," Sam said, then turned to Ezekiel. " How ya doin buddy?"

Lucy watched as Ezekiel merely cocked his head, looking at Sam with narrowed eyes. _He looks like...he's on the defense.._

"Um...you wanna go get washed up? We can give you fresh bandages afterwards," Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can wash myself," Ezekiel said in a tone that surprised Lucy. _It's much more...aggressive._

"We just wanna make sure everything gets cleaned off properly. We don't want you to get sick or some kind of infection. You can reach all the way up your back," Lucy reasoned. "Please?"

Ezekiel glared down at the table for a few seconds before nodding. Sam carefully made his way over to Ezekiel's side, trying to help him up. Lucy watched in a mild amusement as Ezekiel warded off Sam's helping his hands, and with Lucy's instructions, hobble to the bathroom.

Lucy quickly ran over to her computer, and turned it on. _Even if I get the...results...What can I do about it? If he's dangerous, I can call the cops. I need to at least make sure I'm not dealing with something bad, especially with that mood change._ She began to typing into the internet search bar, mood swings, multiple injuries, unkempt appearance, childish demeanor, underweight, bed wetting, unrealistic fear of relations, biting hands. Lucy bit her lip, looking at the results. Most of what came up were mental disorders, but all related to being born from some type of abuse. _Aggression towards strangers...he had some towards Sam, but not me. It says because they want to ward people off, and because they can't express that emotion in their own home. He said his dad said he wasn't allowed to go to the hospital...they could see all his injuries and figure it out?_

A door opening alerted Lucy of their presence. _Are they done that quickly?_ She quickly closed the pages and turned off the computer, watching as Sam tried to help a now much cleaner Ezekiel through the door.

"You look better than before, do you feel better?" Lucy asked, meeting him halfway.

"A little…" Ezekiel mumbled, eyes darting around. He looked ready to bolt. "I need to go home now," he said, with a tinge of urgency.

"Are you sure? You aren't _all_ better yet," Lucy said with a slightly teasing tone, trying to ward off some of his nerves.

"Better enough," he shot back, then cringed when Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't start smarting off now, she's just trying to make sure you're ok," Sam chided, then pat his shoulder. "Tone down the teenage snark."

 _Sam's so oblivious, bless him._ Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you need a hospital."

"No I don't!" Ezekiel yelled, snatching his shoulder away from Sam, and running out the door.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled, taking off after him. _He's going to get himself hurt!_

Ezekiel kept running, staggering. He must've been ignoring the pain in his ankle as he shut the elevator doors before Lucy could get them.

Lucy cursed and ran to the stairs, charging down the flights. Ezekiel was already out the building by the time she made it to the lobby. The clerk was babbling frantically as she took off, grabbing Ezekiel in the middle of the road.

"Are you crazy?! You're hurt! You need help!" Lucy shouted, keeping a firm hold on his arms as he looked up at her, scared. "Doing stupid stuff like this is going to make it worse! Running back to your father is going to get you kill!"

"He wouldn't kill me!" Ezekiel shot back, trying to break free of her grip.

"Then how about get you near dead?" Lucy asked.

Both froze when the sound of a car horn blared, and a large shape speeded towards them.


End file.
